


Night

by isquinnabel



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Baby-Sitters Little Sister - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isquinnabel/pseuds/isquinnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah Papadakis can't remember ever feeling this cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucida/gifts).



> For lucida, for fandom stocking 2013. Hope you like it! :D
> 
> (This fic is part of the same Harry Potter/Baby-Sitters Club crossover universe as [Shelter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481713) and [Embarrassed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481721). In the HP timeline, it's set during the winter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. A small amount of dialogue is taken from BSC #39, Poor Mallory.)
> 
> Thanks to miss-slipslop and ozqueen for being fabulous betas <333

Hannah is cold.

She’s wearing thick socks and fleece pyjamas. She’s snuggled up against her hot water bottle, underneath three blankets and her down comforter. Dad even cranked up the central heating after dinner, attempting to rid the house of its relentless icy chill; she can hear the warm air blasting from the vent in her ceiling.

And yet, she can’t stop shivering. She feels like her blood and her bones have turned into solid ice. 

_Mom rests a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing more we can do for Noodle, honey. The cancer has spread to his spine. He’s in a lot of pain.”_

She scrunches her eyes shut and pulls the blankets over her head.

_“No offense, but you’re kind of chunky. I mean, it’s not your fault or anything.” Audrey rolls her eyes. “I’m just saying.”_

“Hannie?”  
She opens her eyes, and peeks out from under the blankets.  
“Go back to bed, Sari,” she murmurs. “It’s the middle of the night.”  
The last thing she needs right now is an annoying little sister asking nosy questions about why she’s crying. _Especially_ a sister who’s been unbelievably bratty lately. Hannah spent an hour this morning picking shards out of her bedroom carpet after Sari smashed her glass Cinderella. She cut her foot on a shred of glass she overlooked, and it still stings a little.

“Can I sleep in your bed?”  
Without waiting for an answer, Sari quickly hops into the bed and burrows underneath the covers. Hannah sighs. All she wants is to go to sleep, but the odds of that actually happening are getting worse and worse.  
“They’re outside our house tonight,” whispers Sari.  
“Who?”  
“The monsters. I think they’re the ones making it cold.”  
Hannah suppresses a groan. She isn’t in the mood to have this conversation again.  
“It’s cold because it’s winter. And there’s no such thing as monsters.”

_“Hey, it’s warm enough to go swimming!”_  
_“Yeah! Let’s go over to Amanda and Max’s!”_  
_Her face falls. “You’re going over to Amanda’s?”_

Sari slips her hand into Hannah’s. “Yes there is. I’ve seen them. There are two, they were sort of… drifting around the witch’s house last night.”  
Hannah ignores her.  
“They’re in our back yard. Right now.”  
“Sari!” Hannah brushes her bangs out of her eyes. “There are no monsters in the back yard, and Mrs. Porter is not a witch. You were dreaming. Go back to sleep.”

Sari goes quiet. Hannah tries to fall asleep, but she can’t quite turn her brain off. She isn’t any warmer, even with an extra body in the bed.

_“Goodbye, Noodle.” She strokes his ear. “I love you.”_

“Hannie?”  
“I _said_ , go to sleep.”

Sari pauses.

“I’m really sorry about Cinderella. I don’t know what happened. I didn’t even touch it, I swear!”  
She’s about to reply with something sarcastic, but she bites the retort back when Sari tightens her grip on her hand. She opens her eyes. Her baby sister is curled up into a ball, chewing nervously on her thumbnail. Hannah thaws slightly. She doesn’t believe for a second that Sari didn’t touch Cinderella, but the poor kid has never looked so miserable.

“I didn’t touch it. I was mad, and it just… I didn’t touch it.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” she mumbles. “Accidents happen.”  
She lets Sari cuddle up against her, sniffling quietly and blinking back tears.  
“I’m scared.”  
“They’re just nightmares, Sari. Monsters aren’t real.”

_“I heard he dumped you because you wouldn’t kiss him,” Leslie giggled. “Is that true?”_

“My stomach’s cold,” whispers Sari.  
That doesn’t make sense. It’s ridiculous, and Hannah knows it.  
“I know. So is mine.”


End file.
